Five times Eliot thought of his team during sex
by Daria234
Summary: Cracky humorfic with a little angst and a little schmoop. Eliot has sex with characters from various sci-fi shows: Firefly, Terminator:SCC, Futurama, and others. Fic contains rough sex and kinks, don't read if you don't like.


Note: Written for kinkbingo for the prompt "rough sex".

After the team split up -for real- Eliot kept seeing them everywhere. Not literally of course - he'd leave that level of crazy to Parker or possibly Nate. But people he would meet, especially that he had to work with, he tried to put into a familiar (if offputting) category. The only time that gave him problems was when he slept with his new coworkers. With the Leverage team, he was so careful not to shit where he ate that he never got the chance to have sex with Sophie, her long legs wrapped around his waist, as they banged against the shower wall, naked and steamy. Not that he thought about it much. And he had never gotten to teach that geeky kid anything in bed. Like, you know, how to bend Eliot over a chair and fuck him hoarse. Not that Eliot needed it or anything. He just felt like it was a good life skill he could bestow on the nerd.

The first time he got a government contract after the team split up, it was with some kid called Jake who was with the NSA. Except he didn't talk, move, or think like an NSA guy. And their habits are very distinctive.

But when he saw Jake in action, he knew there was more to the story. But after they made their narrow escape (and yeah, it was a long time since Eliot had been saved by someone's fists besides his own), the adrenaline and the joy of being alive took over before the questions did, and soon Jake was fucking him against a tree, Eliot standing on one leg as his back smacked against the trunk. And the look in this kid's eyes - and okay he was in his late 20's and not a kid - but still... it was like he was capable of turning into someone else, like the nice guy act was real but somehow there was steel inside him along.

And suddenly he thought of Hardison, and how badly he wanted to bring that look out of him.

By coincidence he came right after.

The next time his team inconvenienced him during sex was when he was 'getting to know' a mark for his latest retrieval effort. A guy named Tom Foss, who wasn't exactly making it easy. He wanted it rough, half fighting to push Eliot away and half fighting to drag him closer. He kept taking shots at Eliot, and Eliot wasn't dumb. He knew Foss wanted Eliot to punch him, to punish him for something. But Foss refused to let Eliot be in control, even if it would be safer to let Eliot tie him up and control the force of his hits. Foss needed to run things, even or especially if it meant running himself wretched. It might have been Foss' look of self-loathing, or maybe his stubbornness. Maybe just the lines of empty bottles of bourbon in his windowsill. But after it was over, when Foss told him to leave and Eliot knew it was his job to stick around... the memories came hard and fast at Eliot, and against his better will, he left.

-

When Eliot met Sarah Baum, he wanted to know more about her. The way she moved, the way she scanned her surroundings - every detail was an amalgam of all the fighting styles he knew.

Her eyes weren't bad to look at either. Or anything else about her. A guy called Derek had hired Eliot to scope out some computer company's security, and they had all sorts of rules about keeping his distance and not making contact, and they seemed more afraid for Eliot than anything else, but Catherine Weaver had vouched for him, and apparently that was enough for Derek.

Derek wasn't bad to look at either. He also had a weird habit of buying garage sale furniture specifically so they could break it during sex. He had kind of shrugged, saying something about how wastefulness is a bad thing, but it's hard to be careful all the time and it's nice not to have to. And Eliot agreed, it was nice not being so damn careful - one look at the marks up Derek's body made it clear that Eliot would have to be emotionally careful but sure as hell not have to play it physically easy. But even though Derek seemed savvy and alert, there was still the sense Eliot had, that maybe, there was something wrong with that guy. He couldn't figure it out until once, after sex that made Eliot's thighs ache, Derek had started playing with the keychain on Eliot's belt and said, "I've never had one of these." He looked away, and Eliot knew then that he didn't want to talk about it, that Derek had never had a keychain because he had never had enough keys. And suddenly he realized how very like Parker he was.

He didn't sleep with Derek after that. Derek assumed it was because he met Sarah, and he gave his okay, mumbling that they had more important things to manage than arguing over who gets to do the temp. Eliot let him think that, and did his best to show Sarah he could be trusted, relying on his honesty when his charm did absolutely nothing. She didn't like him much until he gave up on niceties and started making his usual gruff outbursts when he was displeased, and somehow that unpleasantness made Sarah finally believe he was like them. When Eliot finally got to fuck her, it was in the shower, and it was so much like his fantasy about Sophie he could scarcely believe it, and he thought of Sophie's dark hair and gorgeous eyes, her hundreds of names, her hundreds of stories where she had to choose the job over her own personal happiness, and as he thrust into Sarah, her muscular arms like vices around his shoulder, he wanted to lie and tell her everything would be fine but he knew that it would just be a con. And he still wasn't about to con his own team.

-

In the year 3000, Eliot was angry to find that he had been cryogenically frozen. The world of tomorrow guy said that many people felt like that and to please vacate the building before indulging in a violent rage.

They also did a genetic test to determine his mandatory career assignment: retrieval specialist.

He got a job with a delivery company looking to branch out in to the retrieval game. The boss was brilliant but a bastard, happily shouting "Good news!" right before sending them on an impossible job. Like an amoral Nate with Hardison level geekiness. Fry, the delivery boy, was also geeky but not in the sense of being intelligent... Bender reminded Eliot of Parker, and the fact that the sociopathic robot had so much in common with her strangely made Eliot miss her all the more. Amy reminded him a little of Sophie, as did that terrible actor Calculon. But the person Eliot couldn't get enough of was Leela. Yeah, the purple hair was more a turnon than the alien thing, but hey, it was the future. He knew it would be magic when she landed a big bootprint on his shirt as she roundhouse kicked him onto her bed. They pulled each other's ponytails hard, and screamed loud enough for the neighbor and the four people the neighbor had swallowed that day to complain.

It was when Leela the next day responded to a tough situation by saying, "Perfectly symmetrical violence never solved anything," that Eliot knew who Leela reminded him of.

Himself.

It kind of ruined the sex after that, until he decided that maybe she was more like Michal or Tara than him.

-

He got frozen again, this time on purpose.

What he didn't do on purpose was wake up on a ship full of ...

Okay, he admitted it. He found himself of the crew of a spaceship full of brilliant heart-of-gold criminals who defended the weak and rebelled against the powers that would oppress.

The Captain was bastardy and tortured by his past but ultimately noble. River was like Parker in every conceivable sense. Kaylee was like Hardison in her brilliance and in her friendliness and kindness and in her openness in discussing porn. Inara was Sophie in a time when there was an official place (and guild) for women like Sophie. Simon was a bit like Sophie too, all refinement but that sense underneath that physical strength sure wouldn't help you if you ever pissed them off. Jayne was like him but perhaps a little shadier (Eliot hoped). And Zoe was like all of them put together. Like Nate and Parker she had lost, like Sophie she understood and nurtured the crew, like Hardison she kept dinosaur toys by her bed (though later he found out they weren't hers). And like Eliot, she was a fighter.

And damn could she fight.

The first time she hit Eliot, she was mad at herself for wanting a man not Wash.

The next time was because Eliot asked her to, asked her to shove him against the railing, though he asked her with his eyes not his lips.

Soon he knew the surfaces of Serenity almost better than Kaylee did, the grate pattern of the hallway floor pressed into his back, the bruises across his ass and thighs mirroring where he was slammed into the ladder, or on one adventurous day, his chest imprinted with backwards letters from the raised logo from the doc's medical table. She loved making marks on his body, marking it with the force of her motion and the surfaces of this ship, like she could bind him to Serenity in a way that would keep him there forever.

It must have worked. He stayed on that ship a long time. And he liked it. It had been too long since he had worked with big damn heroes.


End file.
